


Paperwork

by Dyzie7754



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754
Summary: Summary: Y/n is basically the receptionist of hell, but her boss, Lucifer won’t do any of his paperwork. When Y/n hunts Lucifer down, will he finally do what she needs him to do?]





	Paperwork

“Lucifer!” you called, your heels clicking against the tile as you marched down the hall.

This was getting ridiculous. You having to track him down to get him to do any work in Hell. You were basically Hell’s receptionist. You kept hold of the contracts for Crowley when he was king, and now you hold Lucifer’s apocalypse plans. You knew every detail and decision, kept and recorded each way of action.

That’s why Lucifer had kept you around, saying that he needed someone trustworthy enough to run the end of the world with him. Which at the time had delighted you. To think the archangel himself wanted you, a demon who was barely on radar to be beside him was astonishing. 

But that was then and this is now. 

Lucifer was as irritating as (in your opinion) a toddler. Not to mention he had the attention span of one as well. He was always disappearing on you in mid-conversation or was magically uncountable when you needed him to go over something. 

Stopping in the middle of the hall, you stomped your foot in annoyance. “Damnit, Lucifer!”

From behind you hear a chuckle, but when you turn around there’s no one there. Just a dimly lit hallway staring back at you.

“Lucifer! Don’t you dare play these mind games with me!”

“Awe, Y/n. What’s a matter? You don’t like playing games with me?” Lucifer asked appearing seemingly out of midair. 

“No particularly,” you scoff. “I have no need for these games. I need you to do your work for once.”

“Say please,” Lucifer scolded, his hand reaching to travel down your jaw.

“Demons. Don’t. Say. Please.” you grit out.

“I can make you say please, Y/n,” he says simply, his eyes meeting yours in a dare.

“Not likely. You may be the devil, but I am not some weak willed witch eager to be a sacrifice.”

He laughs wholeheartedly then. His mouth kicking up at the corners in a devilish smirk, and for a moment you could truly picture how he could have possibly been depicted so sinister in the bible. 

“Is that what you think of me? That I ravish sexually on witches who wish to please me?”

You shrug, hoping to maybe ease the offense you may have caused.

Suddenly his lips were on yours causing a cold-hot rush of excitement. They were cold but hot, and firm against your own. Demanding. You almost moaned out loud when he pushed you into the wall. As he nipped your lips with an excited groan, your legs instinctively met his waist and the bulge there did nothing but send heat to your core. He grabbed your hands and forced them above your head, pulling back from you to stare at you intently.

“I only ravish sexy little accounts who know all to well how to push my buttons,” he breathes out in a harsh, breathless voice. 

Your brow quirks as you stare back at him. Not bothering to look away from the man standing in front of you. There was always this unspoken chemistry between you, that much was true, but was this really happening? Lucifer...THE LUCIFER... your BOSS Lucifer...had you pinned against the wall like he came straight out of a late night fantasy?

“Oh my sweet little demon,” he murmured leaning in to nip your neck. “Yes.”

Instantly he was all over you again. His lips attacking your sensitive neck, pulling in delicious ways. His slit tongue gliding over your skin like the most forbidden caress known to man. 

Lucifer’s hands slide away from yours to cup your breasts. Funny how you don’t remember taking your shirt off. But never-the-less, Lucifer’s skillful touch had you caring less about your clothing and more about the impressive bulge of his against your thigh. He toys with your breast relentlessly, pulling and tugging your nipples until they are swollen and hard. Between his kisses and his touch, you’re nothing more than a moaning, withering mess around him. 

“Lucifer,”you moan finally finding your voice. 

He hums against your skin as response.

“Fuck me please.”

And as if that was all the encouragement Lucifer needed, the rest of your clothing was gone in an instant. His hard length pressing against your dripping core as he growled against the curve of your neck.

“Are you sure you’re ready my little receptionist?” Lucifer whispers out gruffly against you.

“Yes.”

He enters you swiftly, hitting your g-spot instantly causing you to shriek slightly. He groans in response as he grips your hips, settling in a deep, hard, slow movement. Each buck of his hips meets your sensitive clit, just as his cock is sliding deliciously against your quivering walls.

It’s not long before you’re desperate, grinding into his hips to create more friction to get you over the top. You were near begging, sobbing in ecstasy as he hit spots that you never knew existed. 

“Lucifer.. please. Faster.” You pant as your trembling legs grasp the small of his back tighter.

He doesn’t reply just let’s out a low groan and he speeds up impossibly further, giving you just enough pleasure to see stars behind your tightly closed eyes.

“Fuck..fuck..fuck,” You chant as your orgasm begins to speed towards you rapidly. You tilt your hips up as much as you can, using the wall for support as Lucifer slams into you over and over again. “LUCIFER!” you scream as you come around his driving force, harder then you’d ever had before.

“Oh shit, Y/n. That’s a good receptionist. Oh fuck, I’m gonna-” Lucifer grunts as he shivers against you, thrusts becoming erratic. 

“Come for me, Lucifer. Oh fuck. Please.”

And that was that. Lucifer filled you with hot ropes of his cum. He lays against you, spent, both of you breathing heavily. As he drops your legs down, he hums happily.

“Lucifer?” you ask, once your breathing returns to normal.

“Yes, Y/n?”

“Can you do the paperwork now?”


End file.
